North Macedonia
Basics The former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia has still three network providers * T-Mobile (owned by Magyar Telekom / Deutsche Telekom) * Vip (owned by Telekom Austria) merging with * One (owned by Telekom Slovenije) 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE has started on 800 and 1800 MHz on all three providers. T-Mobile is market leader; in 2014 Vip and One agreed to a merger of their networks. You can get a SIM card in all of the operator's stores and sales points. The registration of the prepaid subscribers is a legal obligation (Law on Electronic Communications) and a personal obligation, so you would be able to use the mobile services. That's why you should bring along your photo ID for purchase. 'T-Mobile' T-Mobile is market leader in Macedonia with about 1/2 of the customers and the best network. 4G/LTE is open on some tariffs and covers around 50% of population on 20% of territory in 2015. 2G 3G 4G coverage map 'Availability' SIM card is sold for 295 MKD with 195-250 MKD credit in their stores (store locator). Top-up vouchers are available from 100 MKD. 'Data feature packs' Default internet is 20 MKD per MB. For Internet usage, a minimum of 50 MKD is needed on your prepaid account. Or you can change any prepaid SIM card to the "Easy Internet" tariff line on which a MB is charged at 3 MKD only. To all lines these packages can be added: * daily package: 300 MB - 29 MKD, activation: DEVEN Furthermore, these monthly packs can be booked on their SIM cards: The Premium package includes 4G/LTE, all others only 3G. For activation, text code to 140140. Whenever you reach the 80% utilization in prepaid you send SMS notification. Even Fix included traffic, additional Internet traffic will be charged - will only reduce the speed of mobile internet of 64/64 Kbps - speed sufficient for checking e-mail or weather. If you want to check the status of the spent internet, you can send an SMS at any time at the free of charge number 140 140 with text MB or Internet. If you want to deactivate Mobile Surf, you need to call the IVR 140 140 again. 'Internet settings' *APN: internet *Username: internet *Password: t-mobile 'More information' *Website: T-Mobile in English 'Vip' Vip and One networks will merge soon, depending approval of the authorities. Vip has reasonable coverage and started 4G/LTE in 2014 in key cities. vip 2G 3G 4G coverage map Availability SIM card is sold in their stores: Store locator. With Vip Prepaid SIM card, for a price of 299 MKD you get a SIM card with credit of 299 MKD that can be used for calls, text messages or web surfing. With Vip 2SIM, for a price of 300 MKD you get 2 SIM cards with credit of 150 MKD each, which you can use according to your needs - for talks, text messages or Internet browsing. Free Facebook option is automatically available to all the new Vip Prepaid users. The existing users that have topped-up their prepaid account in the last 24 hours can activate it for free by sending an SMS with the text START FB to 1460. Validity of this option is 30 days and it is extended for another 30 days after every recharge. For deactivation, send an SMS with the text "STOP" to 1460. 'Data feature packs' Default internet depends on the tariff line you are on: 19.9 MKD per MB up to 70.8 MKD per MB. On all prepaid SIM cards these data options can be booked: For activation, text code to 144203. After the included data traffic is exceeded, you can continue surfing until the validity of the package ends, whereby the speed is automatically lowered to 32 Kbps, and the spent data traffic is not additionally charged. The activated Internet package is automatically renewed after its validity ends, until you deactivate it by texting "STOP" to 144203. Tourist SIM For visitors Vip sells a tourist SIM card for 499 MKD. By texting "START" to 144205, you can activate 5 GB in 30 days for 249 MKD. Discounted IDD calls are also available. 'Technical settings' * APN, username and password: vipoperator 'More information' *Vip website in English 'One' One is going to be merged with Vip soon. Up to now, it has a limited network and started 4G/LTE in a few cities. 'Availability' In their stores: Store locator you get single SIM cards or twin cards for 250 MKD with 100 MKD credit. 'Data feature packs' Default data is 10 MKD for 10 KB. So buy a package: To activate, text code to 1414. Packages auto-renew and can be deactivated by one of the following: *By sending free-of-charge SMS to 181 with the text: DNEVEN NET STOP for the daily packages *By sending free-of-charge SMS to 181 with the text: NEDELEN NET STOP for the weekly packages *By sending free-of-charge SMS to 181 with the text: MOBILE NET STOP for the monthly packages 'Technical settings' * APN: internet 'More information' *Website in English Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile